Talk:Stand-in
experienced stand-in informs http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CheckingtheGate/ I have been a photodouble and stand-in for a few projects. Before going on, I need to establish what a stand-in and photodouble does on the set. This is because the public thinks there is very little "acting" talent to this important job. A photodouble portrays a double of the "star" in the scenes where the director calls for it. A photodouble will be seen on camera during the movie. Some of these "double" scenes can be long wide 'establishing' shots, complicated 'over-the-shoulder' dialogue sequences, or in quick 'insert' shots. This way the "star" does not need to work these scenes and they can be virtually filming in two scenes at once! The photodouble must deliver dialogue and exact actions with the other principle "star" actors to make the scene 'real' since it will be seen in the final cut. On the other hand, stand-ins are usually never seen on camera except when they do photodouble responsibilities. They have the same body size and hair/skin color of the principle actor cast in the role. This is to aid the D.P.(Director of Photography) and his camera department to light and focus movie scenes in advance of the lead actors and director coming into set for a scene rehearsal. Stand-ins can help in the initial rehearsal process. The film's director will ask stand-ins to deliver dialogue(lines) and walk through the scenes to be photographed. In this way, a good stand-in and/or photodouble can help speed up the day's production. 05:00, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Forum:Random TNG Crew-Member There is a specific crew-member who always shows up in the background of TNG scenes, and I've been trying to figure out who she is. She never has any lines (that I know of), but has a very, very distinctive 80's-style look to her (she kinda looks like Gozer from Ghostbusters... ya know, "Aim for the flat-top!"), and is thus very easy to notice. She is in the foreground in a number of scenes, too, which may make it easier for someone to spot her (for example, she sits next to Picard during Data's poetry reading). It just seems like there has to be a reason that she is constantly used in the show, despite the fact that she is in no way, shape or form a main character. Maybe she is a relative or friend of a producer or something, but she is seriously always showing up. She typically wears a yellow uniform (but is in casual attire for the poetry reading) and has black-hair (again, very 80's style). Does anyone have any clue who I am talking about? If you need to see what she looks like, go to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jer7RhpD9DM to watch Data's poetry reading. You can first spot her next to Picard about 16 seconds into the clip. Thanks in advance! -Steve : Jae. --Alan del Beccio 06:47, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Right, Tracee Lee Cocco. – Tom 13:23, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Does anyone know the real-world reason why the actress was always used? I can't think of any other "featured extra" who has anywhere near this much screen time. :::There were others... Diana Giddings is one that comes to mind off the top of my head, for example. -- Renegade54 14:48, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I guess Jae is just more noticeable, given her distinctive look. By the way, sorry for accidentally messing up the entry earlier. I'm used to forum-formats where every new entry is its own entity, not Wiki formats for every addition goes into the same "article." ::Because she had a contract. The producers and casting directors brought regular extras in the background because they wanted that they look "familiar". You know, it's one ship or station (Deep Space 9) and there should be a few people who appear not only in one episode. All the background characters have contracts for a year ot two and in some cases they were regular extras because they also work as stand-ins for the main and guest actors. For TNG: Lorine Mendell, David Keith Anderson, Guy Vardaman, Joycelyn Robinson, Cameron, Michael Braveheart, Cullen Chambers, Dexter Clay, Jeffrey Deacon, Nora Leonhardt, James G. Becker, Richard Sarstedt, Susan Duchow, Grace Harrell, Kerry Hoyt, and many others appeared over years in one notable role beside several other one-time appearances. It's easy to hire the stand-ins also as background actors. They are always on the set for light tests etc. and so they were dressed in a Starfleet uniform, too. – Tom 15:57, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Another one is Ensign (Tim McCormack). -- Renegade54 17:56, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I knew the list was incomplete, Christie Haydon and John Tampoya should also be listed here. ;o] – Tom 18:11, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::I hate to correct Tom, but I have to here: I was one of those stand-ins, AND featured extras. I can assure you NONE of them ever had a contract of any kind! They were very fortunate to get these jobs, and would only keep them if they did their jobs well, and were liked by cast and crew. That's one of the reasons you see so many different stand-ins for one actor over 7 seasons. Having said that, usually if a stand-in was going to be replaced, it would occur at the beginning of a new season, unless the stand-in left for their own reasons, which also happened. (marriage, babies, change of career, etc.) As for Tracee Cocco, she was cute and everyone liked her. :::Tom is correct about the other reason, though. A space ship or space station is a closed place. The same crew members are there every day. Also, they have uniforms or costumes, which were made specifically for them, so it's natural to see the same people. Definitely some more than others though.--LtJones 07:47, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Terry Farrell's season 1-4 stand in/photo double clue? Back around 1994-1995, the Australian Star Trek fan club magazine printed an interview with an actress/model who was Farrell's stand in/photo double at the time, as I recall it specifically mentioned the scene from . Of course, since it's been almost 15 years, I can no longer find this magazine, but I hope this can jog the memories of any Australian readers who happen to have that issue of the club magazine lying around somewhere. --FFN 19:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the info. I'll see what I can get. – Tom 19:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::That photo double was hired specifically for that episode. I believe she was the stand-in for a few more, but didn't stay. I can't remember her name. Terry Farrell had other stand-ins during those seasons as well, one was named Rachel, and didn't use a last name, as I recall.--LtJones 07:54, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for the info. – Tom 18:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Guy Vardaman Should he be listed as a gates McFadden body double?